moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridea
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. General Name: Eridea Fal'dren Alias: Age: Adult; Appears 24-29 Sex: Female Birth Date: Midsummer Height: 5'8 Weight: 140-158 lbs. Hair: Auburn Eyes: Green Handedness: Left Voice/Speech: Kate Higgins Languages Spoken: Thalassian (Fluent), Common (Fluent), Orcish Description This woman stands average among her peers. Dull hair is usually pulled back behind her head in a tight ponytail. Clad in leather or chain-mail armor, she slender of form and long of leg. Her ears and face are bare of decoration, her complexion dark. Personality Somewhat reserved, the woman has strong opinions but doesn't always speak them aloud in public. She tends to observe instead of act, usually costing her a good amount of time wasted for very little gain. Fun may be a foreign word to her as there isn't any time on her schedule to 'entertain'. Likes: Nature, walking, Forsaken, Tauren, competition. Dislikes: Death Knights, children, armor repair. Fears: Ghosts. Talents/Skills: Leather-working and Chain-mail linking, skinning and first aid. Hobbies: Wood carving, short story and lyric writing. Experience Notes Animal Companions Corbin - Eridea's loyal wolf, which she usually rides during foot travel. Dull brown in color, he's distrusting of most people aside from his master. Contacts/Friends Dameron is the listed father of Eridea, though the truth isn't known if he is her birth father. Regardless, the man acted as true as any father would to his child. Eridea speaks fondly of him. The man died from illness. Odette was the daughter of a merchant who married Dameron out of, what he diary always claims, 'true love'. However, after the birth of Eridea, it seems her entries quickly changed to her disgust with the man and his lack of wealth. The Huntress speaks little about her mother who died of natural causes. Currently Eridea's guardian, Hendra was the third wife of Dameron. She quickly took to Eridea but could not let go of her noble heritage. Eridea shows little care toward the letters she receives from the woman, but carries them around in her own journal. The only son of Hendra, Artagan is a loyal Paladin of the Silver Hand who refused to follow Kael'thas and thus remains a High Elf. He severed all ties with his mother after her marriage to Dameron and remains someone Eridea only knows through paintings and tales Hendra has told her. The man remains unseen. The son of a middle class family, Nelthan became Eridea's husband through an arranged marriage. Through their marriage, however, the two fell in love with one another but only after being married for a few years they were separated by the awakening of the Lich King. Nelthan was slain at the opening of the Wrathgate leaving behind little for Eridea. Dameron Kuldrine (Deceased) Odette Ghelven (Deceased) Hendra Farwelt Artagan Kuldrine Nelthan Fal'dren (Deceased) Nuline Fal'dren (Unknown) Eridea knows little about her sister-in-law, but Nelthan spoke fondly of the woman. What is known is that she was a priestess who was quite loyal to Kael'Thas i her words and actions. The woman is listed as deceased, but there remains no truth of this. Quotes Special Items Eridea wears a small pendant with a long chain to let the item hang beneath her armor. The chain is crafted from truesilver and around it hangs a Naaru Sliver. Around her waist and looped around her belt are two small bags big enough to fit a book in that are filled with various items. She always wears a true backpack under her quiver. Eridea's hair is pulled back in a light-blue ribbon that's knotted instead of tied in a bow.